Quiet Night
by Hikari's-dark-side-08
Summary: Oneshot Bakura has a horrble nightmare, and Ryou is there to comfort him. Warning: Blood, and yaoishonenai Pairing: RYB


Hikaris-DS: Hey Guys, how're you all doing today? I'm postponing my fic, My Mirror My Koi, until I get some ideas… (dodges a shoe thrown in her direction)  
HEY! Who threw that?

Muraii-snort- Probably one of your fans…

Hikaris-DS: No dip Sherlock (gets hit by Demslit and falls over comically)

Yami Gravekeeper-growl at Muraii- WHY'D YOU KNOCK HER OUT?

Muraii: (shrug) Felt like it…(gets tackled by said pair and cloud of dust and fists blow up) Xx

Hikaris-DS: (wakes up) what happened? Oh, here's the fic…mean yami that he is…

Title: Quiet Night  
Genre: Cute fluffy romance (I love writing these)  
No spoilers  
Rating: I said above…PG-13 for stuff, some blood… (sweats)  
Warnings: I hate doing these, it's yaoi and if you don't know what that is, then LEAVE…no naïve people allowed…no offense  
Pairings: Yami Bakura/ Ryou  
Summary: Bakura has a horrible nightmare and Ryou is there to comfort him…

_This is dedicated to my fellow author_ **_O.S. Acious_**, _for whom I am grateful for her great fic Water Love. I recommend it fully and I hope she enjoys reading this!_

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bakura's POV

I watched my little light prepare for his bedtime, and wondered how I was so lucky to have been given him. I also wonder why he chose to stay with me, when he could have anyone he wanted. His voice interrupted my thoughts,  
"Kura? What are you staring at?"

I felt a warm, hair-raising feeling wash over my face and cheeks. He blinked his curious chocolate-colored eyes at me, and…Ra…TILTED his head. Ryou walked over to my bed and sat down dangerously close. His light blue pajamas seemed to catch the few rays of moonshine, and I admired the way it gave him a heavenly glow. My hand lifted of its own accord, and moved to stroke his silver colored hair.

I smirked slightly, as I watched him lean into my caress. After a few minutes of content silence, he moved a little closer and asked his previous question. My eyes drooped and I answered,

"Nothing hikari…I just spaced out."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes…aren't you supposed to be in bed by now?"  
Ra, he looks adorable when he's the one blushing. He tucked himself under the comforter and sheets on the bed across the room, while I slipped off my T-shirt and jeans. I kept a watchful eye on Ryou in case he saw what was on my boxers. (A/N: Take three guesses on what it is, hint: they live in cold climates, and love to swim) I quickly fell into a light doze, roaming the Shadow Realm in search of something.

_Dream sequence (still Bakura's POV)_

_I found myself in a large area of fog. I tapped the floor to test what it was made of. I had learned the hard way that in the Shadows one false move could cost you dearly. It seemed to be solid concrete, so I began to walk. I could usually find either Yami or Marik walking in the same general area simply because it was somewhere familiar in the confusing future. (1)_

_But I couldn't see anyone, other than the occasional shaman (2) or Duel Monster. Everything felt somewhat different in a way I simply couldn't put into words. My Item wasn't glowing so no other owner of an Item was here. Suddenly I felt a familiar presence here, and I had a strange feeling of worry come over me. I turned sharply in all directions until I spotted a figure, crouching in the distance._

_I ran as fast as I could in that direction, until they/he came into view. I slowed down considerably as I realized who it was. Blood was everywhere, on the ground, on the clothes, and on a knife. I knelt beside the figure, turned them over, and choked back bile. There was Ryou, his face covered in light slashes, bleeding slightly. His eyes were unfocused, almost rolling back in his head. My heart dropped into the region of my stomach when I mad a mental check of all of his injuries. He had a semi-large cut across part of his forehead, and a couple bruised ribs. I knew he was going to make it, but he didn't have much time. He sputtered out a mix of saliva and blood, and croakily said,_

"_K…Kura? Is…that you?"  
_"_Shh…I'm here, I won't leave you, I promise."_

_He managed a small smile, but coughed up more blood. His beautiful chocolate eyes dimmed, and they shut to small slits._

"_Kura, I don't think I'll make it…"  
_"_Don't say that. You know you will, I'll heal your wounds, I just need to stop the bleeding…" _

_His eyes slid down, and his chest stopped rising. I realized that he really was gone immediately. My face soon became wet with tears, but my eyes snapped open._

_End Dream_

I sat up abruptly, sweating and shaking from head to foot. I only relaxed when I concluded that it was only a dream, and had checked to see if Ryou was okay. He was peacefully sleeping, a soft content look gracing his features. I padded over to his bed, and sat gently on the comforter. The window next to his bed was open fully, letting a soothing summer breeze into the stuffy room. I closed my eyes and smelled Ryou's scent of strawberries and apples, picturing him in every perfect detail.

My thoughts were once more interrupted by a British-accented voice,  
"Now what are doing on my bed at this hour Kura?"

My eyes opened to reveal Ryou sitting up, propped up against his pillow, that curious look in his eyes. The top three buttons on his nightshirt were undone, and they revealed milky white skin. My eyes widened further when I saw how close he was leaning forward. I mumbled in answer,  
"I had a bad dream…"

He blinked out of shock, and I waited for his reply.  
"I suppose you would like to tell me about it, maybe that'll help your problem…"  
"Well…I dreamed that I was looking for you, and I found you eventually. But there was a problem…  
"What ever could that be?"  
"…You were…cut in a lot of places…and you…

I swallowed and tried again…  
"You were…well…dying…"

He frowned sadly, and held his arms out for me to lean forward and embrace him as a mother and her child would. I felt hot tears in my eyes, and Ryou's hands stroking my back. I could also feel him nuzzling my hair in comfort with his cheeks. My own cheeks burned with embarrassment. I pulled back slightly, and he said,

"Well…I won't be going anywhere anytime soon, so you won't have to worry about that happening…"  
"Ryou…I was just afraid of losing you…I…

I blushed hotly and leaned forward once more, and whispered,  
"I don't want to lose you…because I'm in love with you…"

I gained some of my usual composure as I pressed my lips onto his. He gasped in shock, but I didn't press too hard, I wanted his first kiss to be gentle and chaste, not hot and passionate. I slipped a hand behind his neck, but Ryou didn't seem to be going anywhere. Instead he pressed his lips harder against my own, and wrapped his arms around my waist. Somehow, some way, it didn't seem to matter that we were both guys, that we were opposite sides of the same soul, or that we somewhat looked alike, all that mattered to me is that Ryou and I love each other in our own way.

And if society didn't want to accept that…well let's just say I'd have a few words to say to them hoping they didn't mind ending up on the ground, covered in cuts and bruises.

8888888888888End88888888888888888

(1) In this story, when Yami and Marik are introduced into the future, after they get their own bodies, they constantly visit the Shadow Realm for familiarity. Also the Shadow Realm is basically only a dangerous place when you don't know how to navigate around.

(2)A shaman is a sort of ancient healer that is knowledgeable in magick and the realm of the dead. I would think that shamans use the Shadow realm to contact lost souls and use the power(s) of this realm. For example, a necromancer (a type of shaman) holds the power to raise the dead from their graves and control them with his/her mind or power. (Good story idea…I might use this…)

Hikaris-DS: Oh…that was horrible…(crying)

Yami no Muraii: Great you made yourself cry…-

Bakura: Why was I such a wimp?

Ryou: Because deep down we all know you're a softie XD

Bakura:AM NOT! The King of Thieves is NEVER a softie! (laughs evilly)

Hikaris-DS: All flames will make me cry and not write EVER again…so please no flames…Reviews are greatly appreciated, criticism is accepted, but I hate when people point out my many mistakes...I don't think anyone does…XD…please be gentle, I'm a novice at this sort of thing, I will Improve! (laughs evilly)

Yami no Muraii: We also got a new idea for a multi-chapter for Yugioh, it takes place in the Feudal Era, but it is NOT copying from Rurouni Kenshin or InuYasha. Just because Yugi owns a doj-(gets cut off by me)

Hikaris-DS: NO SPOILERS! Heh heh heh review please?


End file.
